


Observant

by Unpredictable_Ghost



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Late night plot ideas, Royai - Freeform, Will I probably regret this fan fic in a good year?, awkward moment, probably, this plot has lived rent free in my head for a good month now, yeah i have no fucking clue on how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpredictable_Ghost/pseuds/Unpredictable_Ghost
Summary: "The snipers gun slipped from her hand momentarily and made brief contact with the floor before the swift but awkward recovery back into position on the windowsill. Silence greets the air once again."
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Observant

_ “Are we sure we have the correct address?” Roy mumbled as he readjusted himself and continued to glance out the dust-coated window, all lights were off and the light from the dim unkept streetlamps were all that illuminated the musty room.  _

_ “Yes sir” Hawkeye answered confidently as she remained in the same position. Years spent as a sniper had paid off, Roy observed, as she seemed immune to the cramping that plagued the rest of the team besides Jean and herself. “They were reported to be typically quiet with bouts of activity by the neighbors, so it was to be expected”. _

_ The two fell back into silence. Well, at least as silent as it could be with the 3 men sleeping in the corner of the room and Feury asleep at the table with his radio equipment still wounded around his head that surely would leave the markings of a solid rest on his cheeks when he awakened. The transmissions had fallen silent for the night and they were sure any word would wake him up.  _

_ The streets remained quiet as most people slept, the occasional vehicle or person would pass and the two would become stiff with anticipation as they waiting for someone to stop at the run-down residence. The paint was chipping away from the worn framing of the building and it was even questionable if anyone still lived there. The young woman entering just hours after they arrived had confirmed it was inhabited by at least one person but they still had yet to see any other activity or even see said woman leave. _

_ A single light turned on in one of the windows just minutes after their momentary exchange of words, on the second floor which caught their attention as they watched a shadow dance back and forth across the room. The curtains that were drawn allowed only a shadow to be revealed but the stocky build and broad shoulders gave away to the idea that it was a man. Exactly what he was doing was left unanswered as the light was promptly turned off just minutes afterward, leaving Mustang to hastily scribble down the details of movement into his notebook.  _

_ The night continued on in silence with the occasional attempt at small talk, the two began to count down the hours until they could awaken the others and take their fair share at an opportunity to rest. They were going to be here until they had concrete evidence to either prove or disapprove their theories base on recent complaints and reports from civilians. The sun still had yet to make an appearance but the cold, professional small talk grew into something more familiar between the two as the rest of the team fell into a deep sleep. _

_ “It's been rather quiet tonight, hasn’t it?” Roy mused. _

_ “Agreed, sir” Riza still remained focused, peering through the scope of her gun which sat balanced on the ledge of the windowsill.  _

_ “Too bad we can’t see all the stars in the city. I miss it sometimes, the sky out in the county” This grabbed Riza’s attention as she glanced at the Colonel next to her as he smirked. She opened her mouth but quickly closed it as her lips pressed into the slightest of smiles.  _

_ “Perhaps our next mission will be out to the country” Riza mused.  _

_ “I'll try mentioning it to General Gunman next time we battle it out in chess” _

_ “You may have a chance of getting a request passed through him if you even beat him at a game.” _

_ “I may win a game one day if he would stop throwing me off so much with his rambling”  _

_ “Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night Sir” Riza let her gaze leave the scope. _

_ Roy went quiet for a moment, and it was not a silence that signaled defeat in the light banter but rather he was deep in thought, wondering if he should tell her what throws him off so much.  _

_ “He rambles on about marrying his granddaughter” His voice is low and hesitant as he speaks, avoiding eye contact and just glancing at the pile of bodies asleep in the corner.  _

_ The sniper's gun slipped from her hand momentarily and made brief contact with the floor before the swift but awkward recovery back into position on the windowsill. Silence greets the air once again. _

_ “I’m not sure why he is so persistent. I initially thought it was just a joke but… Did you even know he had children?” Mustang observed her demeanor as on the outside she just seemed as focused and passively listening but at the same time, the fact she was biting her lip caught his attention.  _

_ Remembering how during his time studying under Master Hawkeye, he noticed this whenever something had bothered her. Whether he bluntly told her to leave him alone, or she was hiding something. It was barely noticeable but it was always there. Whether she knew that he noticed or not was unknown to him but yet this fact of the General making an outrageous suggestion bothered her so much. _

_ “Fuck” Finally Hawkeye broke the silence. Roy looked to her as her face burned red. “Why the fuck would he say something like that” _

_ Roy looked back once again to his subordinates to ensure none of which just heard the very words that escaped her mind. That very sentence alone could get her suspended, or even at worst court-martialed. Speaking of a superior with such language. The general himself probably wouldn’t take it too seriously but any of the other higher-ups got a whiff of any lower-ranking officer speaking so freely, epically while on duty. Chaos would ensue.  _

_ Chewing on her lips, she debating on her next words much more carefully, but they ended up coming out with just as much carelessness as her previous statement after she repeated that sentence in her head.  _

_ “He knows that could get you fucking court-martialed” _

_ “Court Martialed? Why would…” _

_ “Because I’m his granddaughter!” _


End file.
